Querido diario
by iruze-chan
Summary: todo comenzó con una conversación, y de pronto ¡pum! me enamoré de él...
1. Click

**Volví :3 decidí que seguiría con más fics de vocaloid. En sí esto no es una historia, mas bien, estaré subiendo mi propio diario adaptado a MikuxLen, espero que les guste.**

4 de enero del 2012

Querido diario:

Hace poco un chico de la escuela llamado Len me agregó a facebook, no lo conozco, solo sé que es muy amigo de mi amigo Ted. La cosa es que apenas ayer me habló y se me hiso una persona muy agradable y tenemos muchas cosas en común, le gusta mucho el anime, sobre todo gore, y a ambos nos gusta mucho dibujar. En fin, no sé por qué, pero tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él otra vez *** s/8836178/1/Otra-vez) *** aunque acabo de conocerlo creo que tiene un "algo" que hace que me ponga, no sé, como… nerviosa… en el buen sentido, claro. También es muy amable conmigo. ¡y hablamos cuatro horas! Realmente tengo ganas de volver a la escuela esta vez, sólo para conocerlo bien y ver como es realmente.


	2. Amor a la segunda conversación

18 de enero del 2013

Querido diario:

Ayer hablé con Len en la secundaria por primera vez, en el recreo estaba solo y no me atreví a hablarle a pesar de que hubiera sido una buena oportunidad, pero antes de entrar al salón, en lo que llegaba la maestra me senté un momento en las escaleras y él se acercó a mí y platicamos un rato sobre anime y sobre las convenciones, me sorprende saber que nunca ha ido a una, realmente me gustaría mucho ir con él a una.

Creo que está empezando a gustarme…

Esa misma tarde Len se conectó, así que me armé de valor y le hablé, me contó que está haciendo en la pared de su cuarto el dibujo de un dragón y me envió una foto ¡esta quedándole genial! Pero el dibujo que me enseñó luego le ganó definitivamente: era uno de Misaki Mei que me encantó, lo más emocionante fue cuando le dije que me había gustado mucho y él me respondió que le gustaría que yo lo tuviera. Luego yo le enseñé mis desproporcionados dibujos, pero aún así me dijo que me habían quedado muy bien.

Hablamos de un chorro de cosas y me contó que su color favorito era el rojo (por eso hoy decidí vestirme de rojo).

Es super lindo conmigo, y creo que yo también le gusto. Hoy también hablamos cuatro horas. Estoy emocionada.

Me emocioné mucho cuando mi amiga Rin me dijo que Ted le enseñó una conversación que tuvo con Len donde decía que yo le caía muy bien, se que no es gran cosa, ¡pero me emocioné mucho!

Se siente muy lindo enamorarse, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo portarme cuando estoy con él, pero haré lo que pueda…

¡estoy de muy buen humor!


	3. ¿otra chica?

25 de enero del 2013

Querido diario:

Ayer estaba con Rin a la hora de salida y fuimos a darle la vuelta a la escuela, entonces ví a Len con una amiga suya, estaban platicando muy alegremente y de pronto su amiga nos gritó "¡hey, vengan a platicar!" así que nos fuimos a sentar con ellos son muy agradables y se ve que ambos se llevan muy bien, me alegró poder platicar con ellos dos.

Lo malo es que no sé si a Len le gusta ella, se llevan muy bien y los veo juntos muy seguido. Ya no sé que hacer.


	4. No me hagas llorar

6 de febrero del 2013

Estoy triste.

Hoy estuve hablando con Len y me contó que se sentía triste por que estaba recordando cosas malas que le habían pasado y me contó sus formas de desahogarse: escuchando música, jugando videojuegos "y otras que no debería hacer".

Es horrible. No quiero decirlo. Lo único que pude decirle fue que dejara de hacerlo y traté de animarlo un poco.

Estoy preocupada por él. No solo estoy enamorada de él, por sobre todas las cosas él es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de apoyarlo.


	5. La primera convención de anime

8 de febrero del 2013

Él y yo vamos a salir el domingo a una convención de anime ¡estoy muy emocionada! Espero que sea divertido, es su primera convención, así que quiero que ambos la disfrutemos mucho.

¡ya quiero que sea domingo!

También la próxima semana va a haber en la escuela un "campamento de emociones", voy a tratar de convencer a Len de ir, creo que podría hacerle bien desahogarse un poco con más personas.


End file.
